


Game of Use

by MediaMaxine



Series: MM's Lewthur Hellscape [5]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Careers (Hunger Games), I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Survivor Guilt, They're tributes, careers are dicks, its essentially if peeta and katniss saved ru, the yukinos got shipped to the districts, they are bad, vivi used to be in capital as a kid, where arthur and lewis are winners of a previous game that won like peeta and katniss did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Vivi was no machine. She was a bit smarter than most, sure. But she lacked combat training. Lacked a small body to hide with. She lacked a large body to intimidate. She wasn’t meant for this kind of thing. What was she doing here!?Oh, right, she had no say in the matter.





	Game of Use

Vivi was no machine. She was a bit smarter than most, sure. But she lacked combat training. Lacked a small body to hide with. She lacked a large body to intimidate. She wasn’t meant for this kind of thing. What was she doing here!?

Oh, right, she had no say in the matter.

She struggled her way to her death. Held down by a sadistic son of a bitch career that decided to up his kill streak. She flinched away from the blade aimed for her heart.

She grunted at the sudden influx of weight on her upper abdomen. She opened her eyes, fearful, confused and some unholy amalgamation of the two.

A throwing knife in a bloodied head was right next to her, the corpse’s body collapsed on her.

She looked up, to see her likely executioners approach.

A blonde, shorter than his frankly huge companion yet still taller than her, knelt down and wrenched the blade from the ruined skull. She shook in place as he moved the body from her frame and… outstretched his hand?

She looked at him doubtfully. He snorted at her.

“That kind of distrust will do you good in the game, but we aren’t here to kill you. You’d already be dead, in fact.”

She reluctantly took his offer and got on her feet shakily.

She backed away slowly. Sure they saved her, but they didn’t have to keep her alive. Plus who knows who heard her screams.

They looked weirdly familiar though.

Her eyes widened as she realised.

“Arthur Kingsmen… and Lewis Pepper…” She mumbled in shock.

Another time, years before, when she had the privilege of safety from the games, she watched them.

They were from the same district, they were in love, are in love. Arthur and one of Lewis’ little sisters, Cayenne she thinks her name was, was picked for the games. Lewis offered himself for tribute.

She distinctly remembers squealing at her living room tv when they kissed. Gasping when they went to kill themselves, a double suicide to save themselves the pain of killing the other. Cried in relief when the game stopped.

Back when she was in the Capital, she thought them cute. Now, put in this game, she feared them more than the boy they saved her from.

Lewis was, as earlier stated, quite large. Brawny, all corded muscle and able to take down three careers at a time in malee. He did have extensive knowledge of poisonous plants and fish, saved the two from an early death.

Arthur was smaller, fast and agile and incredibly skilled with a blade or bow and arrow. He was phenomenal at crafting, could make a full sling with one hand in rainy weather with limited supplies in under two minutes. She had recorded and counted.

They could kill her with their fingers tied.

So she was glad they saw fit to help her.

* * *

 

They spent the nights travelling and/or eating, gathering. Half the tributes were asleep at night, too fearful of meeting a strong opponent in the dark. They climbed trees and slept in the day. It was an okay rhythm.

She was very happy with their little clique. They got along. They had things in common strangely, had similar senses of humour. They were her first friends after the downgrade.

* * *

 

They were moving quickly. Arthur was holding her hand, sprinting as they made their way through the grass and foliage. There were only ten tributes including them.

Six of which (the Careers, always the fucking careers) saw fit to gang up on the one other strong team.

She tripped, sprained her ankle, they shouldn’t have saved her in the first place.

They weren’t leaving her. Arthur had her hand over her shoulder, saving her but drastically slowing him down.

They moved, they got to a clearing!

They were at the cornucopia.

She was laid on the floor, her body aching from arrows, likely poisoned, and exertion.

She got a front row seat to the fight.

Arthur’s throws were normally fatal but coupled with the speed of his targets and the overall fatigue of running, carrying her (he should have left her) left his aim, though accurate by all means, lacking in their lethality.

Lewis bashed through, taking down three and about to end the other but when Arthur was arm was broken and his aim was so off from the pain and lack of coordination it bred, missing his intended target but killing the one Lewis was gunning for.

They worked together, disabling and killing the other two.

The fight was ove-

She watched in horror, completely helpless (useless. Useless. SO FUCKING USELESS) as one of the fallen slashed Lewis’ throat.

Arthur screamed, she thinks she had too but she wasn’t important right now, this was all her fault; if she just died quietly Lewis wouldn’t be dy-

A cannon sounded and a purple haired person’s picture was projected into the night, turning into daybreak.

Ten tributes at the start of the night.

Only three tributes made it to daybreak.

She didn’t deserve to cry alongside Arthur. But she did


End file.
